Fantasma
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Aquele era o mais longe que já estivera daquela casa em linha reta e sem Jiraya. Songfic. Spoiler do capitulo 511 do mangá.


Disclaimer: Nem a música nem as personagens me pertencem :D

* * *

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell, Blue Skyes from pain?_

Aquele era o mais longe que já estivera daquela casa em linha reta e sem Jiraya. Pensou que talvez nunca voltaria à aquele velho esconderijo, por mais que Yahiko prometesse o contrario.  
Não realmente queria mover seus pés daquela ponte, não queria deixar o passado aconchegante para encarar o futuro incerto, só realmente aventurou-se depois que Yahiko e Nagato passaram, e ainda foi necessário que Nagato parasse no meio da ponte e perguntasse: "Não vem?"  
Não iria chorar borraria a maquiagem, ainda que já estivesse borrada pela chuva. Aventurou os pequenos e delicados pés pela ponte, aquilo lhe soava como um adeus.

_Can you tell the green field  
For a cold steel rail?  
A smile for a veil?_

Yahiko era um líder por natureza. Tinha a habilidade de controlar e cativar multidões. Sabia onde estavam cada pessoa, nem sequer utilizava as plaquinhas bobas de sapinho.  
Mas ela sentia falta das plaquinhas.  
Quem entra vira, quem sai desvira, assim que funcionava.  
Enquanto Yahiko falava, ela ficava voando, pensando no passado, nas plaquinhas de sapo, fitava o teto, as vezes até ria sozinha.  
É, era meio boba.  
As vezes alguém tinha que chamar sua atenção, na maioria das vezes Nagato, e ela voltava ao presente.

_Did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
_  
Quando Yahiko morreu, um buraco do tamanho do céu se abriu em seu peito. Parecia de um dos apoios da ponte caíra.  
Como se ela fosse a ponte, que irônico.  
Na verdade, ela era o apoio.  
E talvez, ela tivesse caído.  
Ela o amava apesar de tudo.  
Quando Yahiko morreu Nagato mudou. Não sorria mais, não perdera a esperança por um fio. Ele parecia odiar o mundo todo.  
Quando Yahiko morreu, a vida dela passou a ser uma bagunça.

_Cold confort for change?  
_

_Did you exchange  
A walk on a part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?  
_  
Quando Nagato morreu, e quando conheceu aquele Naruto esquisito que tentava animar-la, soube que aquela era a hora cerda de voltar para casa.  
Era só olhar a sua volta, era só olhar para o sorriso no corpo gelado e sem vida de Nagato para ter certeza que era hora de voltar para casa.  
E parou mais uma vez naquela ponte.  
Era o mais perto de casa que esteve em anos .  
Da casa de verdade.  
Construiria um mausoléu para eles. Onde no final, seria dela também.  
Ela mudaria as placas de sapinho para o lado vermelho. O que significava que tinham voltado para casa. Tinham voltado para nunca mais irem em bora.  
Cruzou aquela ponte simbólica pela provável última vez.

_How i wish  
How i wish you were here  
_  
Aquele homem, que a matava, cheirava mal, caluniava aqueles que jamais teria a chance de caluniar. Zombeteava dela, e não morria.  
Porque não morria?  
Ela não entendia, fizera todos os cálculos perfeitos, tinha tudo lá, tudo para matar-lo.  
Mas ele não morria! Seria fraqueza dela?  
Afinal, porque era ela quem morria?

_We are just two souls swiming in a fish bowl  
Year after year  
Runing over the same old ground  
_  
Respirava com dificuldade, ficou deitada em seu mausoléu esperando a morte não demoraria. Não podia fazer mais nada. Ela não queria mais lutar.  
A pequena placa escrito 'Konan' estava do lado vermelho.  
O que significava, para os seus, que tinha finalmente voltado para casa. E não sairia mais.

_What have you found?  
The same old fears?  
Wish you were her_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Okay, essa coisa aí foi resultado do Desafio Imagem da comunidade de Fics de Sasuke e Sakura do Orkut. Eu gostei, apesar de não ter tido muitos comentários xD. É uma Songfic, eu gosto de songfics, elas me inspiram, a música eu imagino que todos conheçam, é Wish You Were Here.

Ter usado a Konan foi uma coisa entranha, mas sempre quis reescrever uma capitulo do mangá. Bem, está aí, espero que gostem e mandem Reviews :* .


End file.
